Loving the Unloved
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: A shipping oneshot compilation devoted to all those ships that nobody likes or writes about, because why not. Most characters in the RWBYVerse, het, yaoi or yuri, and so on. First Oneshot: CardinxYang. Rated T for themes, shenanigans and language.


**Loving the Unloved**

**A/N: Welcome to- wait, not a Weiss Reacts? Of course. I decided that I do in fact need a short break from it- not a permanent hiatus, just a break after several arcs of Weiss Reacts, and by the way, if you're a fan of my other fics 'Jaune Arc: King of Harem' or 'Resonance: The Spiralling Rose', keep an eye out for updates- and so decided that I might test the waters for a shipping fic. Also, because I need to test out my romantic writing chops, being as I am very, very bad at writing- barely passable in comedy, too. **

**As the title says, we're not going for the typical RWBY couples. I love Ruby/Weiss (screw you Neptune) and, of course, Cinder/Glynda/Ozpin, but I want to give some love to the less known ones. And, of course, who better to start with than Cardin and...rolling the dice...Yang. Because canon Cardin is...to be frank, a bit of a dick, we'll go with Jerk with a Heart of Gold!Cardin. **

**Inspired by AnimeGirl 144's 'For the Love of Jaune'- kudos to her/him/it/hir, go read that if oyu haven't already.**

**Well, enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Cardin would be a badass good guy.**

* * *

"Dammit, Yang." Cardin felt his head spinning, clutching his stomach.

"What, poor Cardin feels all dizzy now?" Yang giggled, taking off her motorcycle helmet and slinging it onto the handlebars of Bumblebee. The warrior glared at her.

"Shut it..."

"I'm sowwy~"  
"Ugh." He gulped to hold back the feeling of nausea. "Man...I used to WANT to get one of these things..."

"Hey! This 'thing' is a custom-made Schnee Motors Dustbike!" The brawler protested. "This cost me a year of allowances, you know!"  
Cardin grumbled. "The bike from Hell cost you a year's allowances...you probably want to get a refund on that."

"If you're going to be so grumpy, Cardin, then I'm not going to show you what I drove you out here for." Yang pouted. Cardin sighed deeply and stood up, his green cheeks returning to their normal color.

"Why me in the first place? Didn't you have like Jaune or Blake or something?"  
"Yeah, but- just follow me." Yang sighed and grabbed Cardin's arm, leading him up a stone path up the hill they'd ridden to.

"Where're we going?"  
"Just a nice spot. Come on! It'll be fun."  
"Like that bike ride?"  
"Just because you can't handle a _little _speed..."  
"I think that was twenty kilometres over the speed limit."

Yang shook her head, sighing. "You just can't handle it~"  
"I've handled giant bear shadow monster things and giant stabby scorpions, but riding behind you screws me up..." Cardin sighed.

* * *

Slowly, they got to the top of the hill. Yang stood at the top, her hands at her hips, taking in the night air and looking up towards the shattered moon, with the stars shining keenly and the lights of Vale below, busy as ever. Off in the distance was Beacon, overlooking Vale, ever the watchful guardian, and a large collection of lights at the front gate- it was a night party that Sun or something started- shining brightly.

Cardin trawled up the path, looking around. He nodded in appreciation.

"Wow. Nice place you found here. When'd you find it?"  
"Oh, you know." Yang shrugged, not looking behind her as her companion walked across to her. "I get bored sometimes, or get sick of getting cooped up in Beacon. So, I take out good ol' Bumblebee and ride out here. This used to be where they had a guard post from back in the war or something, and they had to have a warning post up here."  
"Oh, that crap." Cardin sighed. "I never listened in History class. Kinda hard to listen when Oobleck's rushing around like a squirrel on a sugar high with a death wish."

"Kinda like Ruby, then." Yang laughed. "I mean, I love her like a sister- I don't care if she isn't completely my sis- but you know, she has her moments."  
Cardin sighed. "Kinda wish I had a little sis myself. I dunno why...maybe she'd like what I did."  
"Your little sister would be so adorable." The brawler remarked, looking down over Vale. "She'd love your knitting. Love that little doll you gave me for my birthday- it was adorable!"

"Yeah...hehe." The warrior chuckled nervously, before sighing. Yang looked over to him. "Huh?"

"Wouldn't want her to see how much of a dick I was, though..." Cardin sighed, sitting down next to Yang and looking down over Vale as well.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." Yang shook her head, sitting down next to him. "You've changed. You're not that guy anymore, are you?"  
"No...but I've been thinking, what if I go back to that? Being that douchebag who threw around weaker kids because he could?"  
"You won't." Yang put her arm around him, hugging him to her side comfortingly. "Trust me on this."  
"I mean... nobody trusts me. I know I screwed up." Cardin shook his head. "I'm just a screw up, aren't I?"  
"You're not a screw up, Cardin." Yang pulled out the doll she referred to.

It was a fairly tiny doll, but well-made, nonetheless. It had blue hair and was dressed in yellow clothing, with a stitched on smile and button eyes, and a small name 'Polly' scrawled across the front in thread.

"A screw up wouldn't have been nice enough to give me this. A screw up wouldn't care that his friend's birthday was just before his. A screw up wouldn't notice himself being a screw up."

Cardin shook his head. "But what if I-"  
With a swift movement, Yang grabbed his head, turned it towards hers and pressed her lips on his firmly, pressing him towards her with her arm before pulling away. Cardin just stared blankly at her, blushing.

"I...what..."  
"If you really were a screw up, I wouldn't have done that." Yang winked at him. "And Cardin, you're a horrible kisser."

"...h-hey!" He growled, blushing even more profusely. "You caught me off guard like that, you idiot!"  
"How many boys can say they were kissed by the one and only Yang Xiao Long, huh?" She giggled. "Nobody, that's how much."

"...why?"  
"Because I wanted to. If I really thought, for a second, that you were going to turn back in to that jerk, I wouldn't be all over you. I'd be trying to help you.

I _like_ the new you, and frankly, I don't think it'll ever leave." The brawler stared at him meaningfully. "You know it won't."

Cardin sighed, looking down and away from her for a second, before smiling.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He shrugged. "So...what does that kiss make us, then?"  
"What do you think it does, you dunce?" The brawler snorted, before giggling. "Sorry. I just had to quote Weiss there."  
"Heh. Don't sweat it. Pretty nice view out here, by the way." The warrior noted, looking around and nodding approvingly.

"Yeah." Yang nodded, smiling. "Isn't it nice?"

Cardin put his arm around Yang and returned the hug she was giving him. "I could be up here all night."  
"Don't be. I've got to fill my gas tank on the way back and I don't want to be driving around, barely keeping myself awake." Yang chuckled.  
"You already drive like crazy."  
"Tch, let's see YOU do better."  
"I-I don't know how to drive a bike!"

And so their conversation went on, and a new meaningful bond established.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Just a short piece. Next piece will be...err...*rolls dice again*...Weiss/Pyrrha. It'll happen...some day.**

**Hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, thoughts, comments, criticism and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


End file.
